The Amazing Avengers
The Amazing Avengers is a comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The series starts with elements of the story line What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. Premise In a alternate reality of Marvel, a new group of superheroes band together to stop crime and supervillain threats while contending with the violent acts of unlawful self-proclaimed heroes like Flash Thompson, who became Spider-Man (here called Crimson Spider) instead of Peter Parker. Characters Main Heroes * Captain America / Peter Parker: Once an shy and nerdy free-lance photographer working for Daily Bugle for the care of his ill aunt May, Peter Parker had his life ruined when trying to take pictures of Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson, who attacked him in a Super Soldier Serum facility in the blind belief that Peter was making him look bad to the citizens out of jealousy due to their past history. On the attack, Peter exposed himself to the facility's chemicals and infused with samples of the Super Soldier Serum which once turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Right after J. Jonah Jameson (who showed no regard of Peter's condition) fired him for failing to obtain the pictures and his aunt and Uncle Ben were killed during a riot which Crimson Spider should (but did not) stop, Peter joined Pym Industries as the CEO Hank Pym's favorite prodigy and, using nanotech particles and resources provided by Pym, developed an Super-Soldier armor and a weapon projector (which grants him a sword, a shield, a non-lethal gun) composed of Vibranium and, united with his android sidekick Redwing, battles crime and inspires hope and humility on citizens as Captain America. He then became the leader of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics (along with blue eyes). His Captain America armor is a modified version of the one seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron (but with white eye lenses). * Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson: Peter's long time childhood friend and love interest, Mary Jane had her life changed during the pursuit of her career as a astrophysicist and her search for answers about her long-lost father Phillip when she learned of her father's true identity as the Kree captain Mar-Vell (Mary Jane was at the time Mar-Vell's fourth child). After witnessing her father's death by the hands of Crimson Spider, Mary Jane had her Kree powers awakened by the energies transferred from her father to his children (with Mary Jane manifesting the powers of increased strength, speed and stamina, energy projection and flight). After being given with high tech resources with the Kree scientists who were loyal to Mar-Vell, Mary Jane took on the moniker of Captain Marvel went on a journey to protect the galaxy while she sensed that her other siblings were looking for her. Later after battling crime alongside Captain America (whom she recognized as Peter Parker, who likewise recognized her identity), Mary Jane also married him and had four children with him for the next eight years later. She is also the second-in command of the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. Her Captain Marvel attire consists of a one piece leotard suit (similar to the black gold suit worn by Carol Danvers as Ms. Marvel, but colored after the current suit) with a mask which attaches to her face while leaving only her mouth and hair visible. * Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani: One of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the first child of Mar-Vell with Shi'ar princess Lilandra. After her father was killed by Crimson Spider, her Kree metabolism granted her Superhuman strength, flight, energy construct projection and absorption and cosmic awareness. She was the first of the siblings to find her brothers, whom she later worked alongside with to find their sister Mary Jane. Later on, she decided to live with her siblings on Earth (where she adopted the identity of Gayle Watson) and joined the Avengers. One month after her sister's wedding, Gayle married Peter's cousin Jack and had two twin children. ** Appearance: The same as Avril Kincaid in Earth-616. * Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII: One of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the second child of Mar-Vell with Skrull princess Anelle. After his father was killed by Crimson Spider, his abilities (including shape-shifting, Superhuman strength and stamina, flight and fire breathing) manifested and he started using them to protect the citizens of Earth as Hulkling. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. * Star-Lord / Kevin Quill: One of Mary Jane's half-siblings and the third child of Mar-Vell with Earth Inhuman Meredith. After his father was killed by Crimson Spider, his Inhuman abilities of Elemental manipulation were increased by his Kree metabolism (allowing him to fly and breathe in space). He later took the moniker of Star-Lord. ** Appearance: A younger variant of Chris Pratt's interpretation of the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly: Peter's cousin and Mary Jane's best friend and a zoologist who specializes in wild cats. Shortly after her parents Ben and May died in a hospital which was destroyed by a riot which Crimson Spider was too late to stop, Felicia and Peter parted ways until they overcame their grief. In her trip to Africa, Felicia gained enhanced strength by ingesting the heart-shaped herb, an African plant powered by Vibranium, becoming her country's "Black Panther". Shortly after the Avengers were banded together following Thanos' defeat, Felicia started a relationship with Mary Jane's brother Theodore Altman and, two months after Peter and Mary Jane's wedding, married him and had a daughter. ** Appearance: A long blond-haired young woman with blue eyes. Her Black Panther suit consists of a female one piece leotard version of the suit seen in the 2018 Black Panther film. She also wears a violet-eyed head mask which covers most of her face (leaving only her mouth visible) and changes her hair color to white. * Black Widow / Teresa Parker: Peter's long lost younger sister who was born one year after Richard and Mary Parker left their son Peter to live with their uncle Ben and aunt May. After a long journey to solve the secrets of her past, Teresa joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as a highly trained spy. After being accidentally infused with a Hydra serum created by Red Skull which would grant his subjects with Crimson Spider's duplicated powers, Teresa gained spider-like attributes and became the Black Widow. Shortly after the Avengers' first team up, Teresa started a new romantic relationship with Mary Jane's half-brother Kevin Quill and, three months after after Peter and Mary Jane's wedding, married him and had a son. ** Appearance: The same as the original character. Her Black Widow costume is a one piece black leotard with red tights and a red black widow logo in her chest, a jet black jacket with the S.H.I.E.L.D. and a black mask similar to the one worn by Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew. * Winter Soldier / Jack Parker: Peter and Teresa's paternal cousin and the son of Richard Parker's brother. He was once an ordinary but dedicated engineer working for Alchemax (a company which Liz Allan's mother owns) until he was badly injured during a fight between Crimson Spider and Green Goblin, resulting in Jack losing his left arm. During medical attention, his arm was then replaced by a bionic arm made of technology with Cryogenic functions) and Jack was infused with a small dose of Peter's blood sample. Inspired by Peter's dedication as Captain America, Jack took on an S.H.I.E.L.D. advanced armor and equipment and adopted the moniker Winter Soldier. ** Appearance: Based on Ben Reilly in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6 (but without the scar on his face). His Winter Soldier attire is based on the one worn by Sebastian Stan's character in Avengers: Infinity War (plus included with a face mask similar to the one seen in Captain America: Winter Soldier and eye googles). * Mecha Hulk / Amadeus Cho: A young scientist who once worked for Hammer Industries until he was caught in a freak lab accident which fused his body and consciousness in the center of a Gamma Energy-powered Super-Adaptoid. Despite terrified with the experience, Cho soon became inspired by Peter Parker's actions as Captain America and became the superhero Mecha Hulk. His android form grants him increased strength and stamina and the abilities to fire Nuclear-Energy breath and to shape-shift into a war tank and a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. ** Appearance: His human appearance is the same as in the comics. His Mecha Hulk form is that of a green white hulking robot with human-looking features. * Groot: A tree-like humanoid alien who developed weather-based abilities after proving himself worthy of wielding the mystical hammer Mjolnir (which once belonged to the deceased Asgardian Prince and Thunderer Thor). He has a bond of friendship with Mary Jane Watson / Captain Marvel, who is able to understand his native language (on which Groot is only heard saying "I am Groot."). ** Appearance: The same as in Battleworld: Thors. * Mantis: A naïve but innocent alien wild girl from Halfworld with the powers of Empathy, Plant Manipulation and Astral Protection. She joined Captain Marvel's space-travelling crew after helping stop the head artificial intelligence of the Halfworld Robots as she has no official home in the planet. Mantis also became romantically involved with Groot. ** Appearance: Based on Pom Klementieff's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but wearing a loincloth version of her suit. * Redwing: Captain America's robotic sidekick. He is a highly advanced synthezoid who can shape-shift to the forms of an peregrine falcon and a winged horse (he serves as his master's ride in this form). ** Appearance: In both synthezoid forms, Redwing has a white mouth, a red body and blue wings and eyes. * Jocasta: An A.I. system created by Mar-Vell to be a peace-keeping force. She was then found by Mary Jane and her siblings and became their assistant (and also their sidekick). ** Appearance: Officially no form, although her holographic face resembles that of Mary Jane's and her robotic avatar is based on the one seen in the comics. Supporting Characters S.H.I.E.L.D. * Tony Stark: The CEO of Stark Industries and director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he is a mentor to the Avengers. ** Appearance: The same as in the current comics, but included with a cybernetic red golden left arm and an eye-patch for the right eye. * Maria Hill: The co-director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Teresa's legal guardian and surrogate mother who raised her after Richard and Mary Parker were killed by Madame Hydra. ** Appearance: Based on Cobie Smulders' character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Henry "Hank" Pym: The CEO of Pym Industries and Peter's current boss and supportive mentor. He is also S.H.I.E.L.D.'s head scientist. ** Appearance: Based on Michael Douglas's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Dr. Marla Madison: J. Jonah Jameson's ex-wife who divorced from him after she was fired from Life Foundation due to Jameson's current photographer Eddie Brock having stolen classified files from her computer about the secrets surrounding Life Foundation. Marla later joined Pym Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. as a biotech expert. ** Appearance: Based on Sally Field's interpretation of Aunt May in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Dora Skirth: A scientist of Life Foundations who is in reality an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ** Appearance: Based on Jenny Slate's character in the 2018 Venom film. * Commissioner George Stacy: The head of the New York Police Department and a commander of the S.H.I.E.L.D. units. ** Appearance: Based on Dennis Leary's character in Marc Webb's The Amazing Spider-Man and Them Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Jefferson Davis: An police officer working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in . * Queen Tigress / Ava Ayala: Felicia's colleague and a zoologist who was mutated by a Gamma-Energy formula combined with the DNA of a several tigers, turning her into a hulking Tiger-based werecat. Despite terrified with the experience, Ayala soon became inspired by Peter Parker's actions as Captain America and Mecha-Hulk's role as an Avenger and became the super-heroine Queen Tigress. She eventually joins S.H.I.E.L.D. forms a long friendship with Cho and, shortly after, became his girlfriend. ** Appearance: Her human form is that of a Caucasian young woman with green eyes. Her Queen Tigress is added with the looks of a Hulk-sized female werecat with Bengal Tiger attributes. ** Note: This version is an amalgam of White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Tigra (Greer Grant) and She-Hulk. The Parker / Watson Family * Ben Parker: Peter's uncle who died in a hospital which was destroyed by a riot which Crimson Spider was too late to stop. ** Appearance: The same as in the original comics. * May Reilly: Peter's aunt who was gravely ill (which led her nephew to work hard to get the money for her care). She and her husband died in a hospital which was destroyed by a riot which Crimson Spider was too late to stop. ** Appearance: The same as in the story line What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. * Richard Parker: Peter and Teresa's father who was killed by Madame Hydra during an riot between Oscorp and Hydra in San Francisco. ** Appearance: An older variant of his son. * Mary Parker: Peter and Teresa's mother who was killed by Madame Hydra during an riot between Oscorp and Hydra in San Francisco. ** Appearance: An older variant of her daughter, but with blond hair. * Mar-Vell / Phillip Watson: Mary Jane's biological father and the Kree commander of Starforce who had the purpose of having four children from different planets (Phyla-Vell Neramani from Shi'ar, Dorrek VIII from the Skrull Empire, Kevin Quill with Inhuman woman Mederith and Mary Jane on Earth with Madeline Watson) in hopes of starting peace between Kree and other worlds. He was then killed in a fight by Crimson Spider (who wrongly saw him as an alien invader). His death consequently awakened his children's full powers and led Ronan the Accuser to wage war on Earth. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EMH!. His human guise of Phillip Watson is based on Jude Law's character in the upcoming Captain Marvel film. * Anna Watson: Mary Jane's maternal aunt and surrogate mother who supports her niece's relationship with Peter and her role as Captain Marvel. She was also friends with Peter's aunt before hers and Uncle Ben's deaths. ** Appearance: Based on Marisa Tomeii's interpretation of Aunt May in Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Ben Parker-Watson: The oldest of Peter and Mary Jane's children named after Peter's uncle Ben. ** Appearance: A child variant of Peter Parker with Green Eyes. * Phillip and May Parker-Watson: Peter and Mary Jane's twin middle children named after Mary Jane's father Mar-Vell's human identity of Phillip Watson and Peter Parker's aunt May respectively. ** Appearance: They are respectively child variants of their parents and both have Red Hair and Blue Eyes. * Anna Parker-Watson: Peter and Mary Jane's youngest child named after Mary Jane's aunt. ** Appearance: She is a blond-haired blue-eyed child girl. * Felicity Parker-Altman: Felicia and Theodore's daughter who has the ability to shape-shift into a werecat, gaining cat-like attributes in the progress. ** Appearance: In her human looks, she is a child variant of her mother. Her werecat form is added with a humanoid variant of a white cat with a hairy tail. * Luke and Lyla Kincaid-Parker: Jack and Gayle's twin children. ** Appearance: Both are child variants of their parents respectively. * Richard Parker-Quill: Kevin and Teresa's son named after Peter and Teresa's father. ** Appearance: He is a child variant of his father with cyan eyes. Individual Characters * Spider-Boy / Miles Morales: Officer Davis' son who idolizes Captain America. He was five years old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Miles became Spider-Boy after being bitten by the same spider which gave Flash Thompson his spider-powers. He currently battles crime under Captain America's mentorship to make up for Crimson Spider's atrocities. ** Appearance: The same as the original character in the comics. * Spider-Girl / Gwen Stacy: Commissioner Stacy's daughter who idolizes Captain America. She was four years old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Gwen became Spider-Girl after being bitten by the same spider which gave Flash Thompson his spider-powers. She currently battles crime under Captain America's mentorship to make up for Crimson Spider's atrocities. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, but wearing a one top leotard version of her costume. * Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze: A former motorcycle stunt man who sold his soul to the devil to save his father from cancer, and became the devil's servant called the Spirit of Vengeance, a fiery spirit which feeds on the evil of its victims. He has a role in the story as an ally to the Avengers against the Sinister Syndicate and Crimson Spider. ** Appearance: Based on Nicolas Cage's character in the 2007 film and its 2012 sequel. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan: A young Inhuman girl who idolizes Captain Marvel since her childhood (also seeing Mary Jane as an older sister). She was five years old in the period the Avengers first banded together. Eight years later, Kamala (having mastered her triggered Inhuman abilities of Size/Shape Shifting) begun fighting crime as Ms. Marvel. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics, but without the sleeves in her costume. * MAC / America Chaves: A young, strong and independent metahuman with superhuman strength, speed, and durability, plus the ability to fly, and an orphan whose mothers were slaughtered by the Black Reaper. She was raised by Betty Brant and Robbie Robinson at the age of 6 and became Captain America's sidekick at the age of 14. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Muneeba "Disha" Khan: Kamala's mother who has been loyal to Mar-Vell (in his guise of Phillip Watson) for a long time. She is also a supportive mother-figure to Mar-Vell's daughter Mary Jane. ** Appearance: The same as the original character in the comics. * Betty Brant: Jameson's former receptionist at the Daily Bugle. Much unlike Jameson, she sees Crimson Spider as a menace and points the Avengers as the true heroes. She is also one of Peter's only two friends in the Bugle (along with her husband Robbie Robertson) as he was shown attending to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's funeral as well as Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. ** Appearance: Based on Elizabeth Banks' character in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. * Robbie Robertson: A longtime employee-turned-chief of the Daily Bugle. Much unlike Jameson, he sees Crimson Spider as a menace and points the Avengers as the true heroes. He is also one of Peter's only two friends in the Bugle (along with his wife Betty Brant) as he was shown attending to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's funeral as well as Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. ** Appearance: Based on Bill Nunn's character in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. * Liz Allan: One of Peter and Mary Jane's friends and former classmates who supports their relationship and roles as superheroes. Liz is also a Lesbian who is romantically involved with Sally Stark (as first shown in a few issues flirting with Sally, and later in certain issues where they are shown sleeping in the same bed and also as mentioned during a phone conversation between Mary Jane and Betty Brant; the latter asking if Mary Jane and her family will be present at Liz and Sally's wedding). Before she started dating Sally, Liz previously dated Harry Osborn until she broke up with him after hearing an argument between him and his father Norman, who verbally insulted her as a "gold-digger" like Harry's mother Emily (as Norman believed that Liz was only interested in money as Emily was). ** Appearance: A younger version of her counterpart in the Ultimate Comics. * Sally Stark: Director Stark's daughter as well as one of Peter and Mary Jane's friends and former classmates who supports their relationship and roles as superheroes. Sally is also a Bisexual who is romantically involved with Liz Allan (as evidenced on a conversation with her father Tony (on which she admits she actually loves Liz "more than she could love any man") and later shown in certain issues where they are shown sleeping in the same bed and also as mentioned during a phone conversation between Mary Jane and Betty Brant; the latter asking if Mary Jane and her family will be present at Liz and Sally's wedding). She previously dated Flash Thompson (though she also felt discomfort of his constant bullying of Peter in high-school and also shows a great hatred for Crimson Spider) until she broke up with him after learning he was Crimson Spider while scolding him for having made most of Peter's life miserable (and mostly for being indirectly responsible for the deaths of Uncle Ben and Aunt May), which led a remorseful Thompson to quit being Crimson Spider for eight years. ** Appearance: Visually based on Elizabeth Olsen's interpretation of Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Yon-Rogg: A Kree commander who was for a long time loyal to Mar-Vell and shared his faith in other planets (including Earth). He is also a mentor and father-figure to Mary Jane and her siblings. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: EHM!. * Steve Rogers: A retired U.S. Army Captain during World War II who was the identity of the first Captain America. He pays high respect for Peter Parker and sees him as an worthy successor and true hero. ** Appearance: The same as Chris Evans' character in Captain America: The First Avenger in the flashback scenes. His present day appearance is an elderly version of the character. Villains / Anti-Heroes * Thanos: An intergalactic despot from Titan with a goal to destroy half of a population he invades to "re-balance the universe". He was the first foe who was fought by the Avengers in their first teamwork. While his forces were defeated by the other heroes, Thanos himself was defeated by Captain America and Captain Marvel in a battle which cost him his right eye and left arm. ** Appearance: Based on Josh Brolin's performance in Avengers: Infinity War. * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson: A repugnant former high school jock who used to bully Peter. Like Peter Parker in the original timelines, he became a crime-fighting Spider-based vigilante after being bitten by a radioactive spider. However, he displays more violent and arrogant methods (showing no hesitation in severely injuring or killing criminals and scolding at or intimidating citizens who do not see him as a hero) which oftenly ruin even innocent people's lives and takes no responsibility of his actions. Thompson also owns (and lives in) a saloon which once belonged to his father. ** Appearance: The same as in the story line What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. * Red Skull / Johann Schmidt / Adolf Malik: A Nazi general who was possessed by a high-tech device which granted him the appearance, abilities, mind and memories of Johann Schmidt / the Red Skull, the archenemy of the original Captain America and Adolf Hitler's head of advanced weaponry and commander of the terrorist organization Hydra. ** Appearance: The same as Hugo Weaving's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but with a red bionic right arm and a black bionic left leg. * Ronan the Accuser: An avid Kree fanatic whose family was killed in the war against Earth, Shi'ar and the Skrull Empire. He refuses to heed his Empire's peace treaty with the three planets' defense force and longs for a genocidal campaign against the three worlds (which led Mar-Vell to embark on his own campaign for piece and the birth of his four children). ** Appearance: Based on Lee Pace's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Black Ripper / J. Jonah Jameson: The arrogant greedy head of Daily Bugle who worships Crimson Spider as a hero regardless of his violent acts (which Jameson only sees as "effective action"). Much like Crimson Spider, Jameson only cares about money and takes no dear responsibility of his actions. Jameson also happened to be an homophobic (as shown in some newspapers he wrote by himself, on which see saw Homosexuality and LGBTs as a "plague"). Consequently, he was exposed by Captain America and as the Black Ripper, an masked criminal and serial killer who previously assaulted and butchered prostitutes and homosexual women (including America Chaves' mothers), and arrested. He was then replaced by Robbie and Betty, who begun to report about Crimson Spider's dark nature and primarily about the true heroes. ** Appearance: The same as in the story line What If... Flash Thompson Became Spider-Man. His Black Ripper costume consists of an attire based on the looks of Jack the Ripper and a Guy Fawkes mask. * Dark Goblin / Harry Osborn: One of Thompson's best (and only) friends along with Eddie Brock. Despite his friendship with Thompson, however, Harry shows a deep hatred towards Crimson Spider after the vigilante killed his father Norman (who had become the infamous Green Goblin) in a fight. In a obsessive attempt to get revenge on Crimson Spider, Harry became the Dark Goblin, a psychopathic assassin armed with the same equipment and injected with the same formula as his father. ** Appearance: Based on Dane DeHaan's character in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Venom / Eddie Brock: One of Thompson's best (and only) friends along with Harry Osborn. He was once Peter's replacement as freelance photographer working for Daily Bugle until he was fired when his actions towards dr. Marla Madison resulted in her being fired from Life Foundations and divorcing from her husband J. Jonah Jameson (whom she accused of sending Brock to spy on her work). During his removal, he later asked for help from Crimson Spider, who (refusing to lose Jameson's faith in him) greedily refused, leading Brock to share Peter Parker's dislike for Crimson Spider and vow revenge. In a attempt to get his job back, Brock tried to sneak into Life Foundation's secret research lab and get the evidences of Carlton Drake's crimes until one of the subjects infected Brock with an extraterrestrial Symbiote which granted him special abilities as long as they shared the same body, but at the cost of his sanity and influencing his behavior for the worse (making him act violently towards others). He eventually learns of Thompson's connection with Crimson Spider when the Symbiote (who previously bonded with Brock's deceased lover Maria) shows him a vision of Crimson Spider killing her in his saloon for trying to steal his bottles of beer. ** Appearance: Based on Tom Hardy's character in the 2018 Venom film. * Dr. Carlton Drake: A genius inventor and leader of the Life Foundation who is illegally experimenting on the Symbiotes. He is also an scientist working for Hydra. ** Appearance: Based on Riz Ahmed's character in the 2018 Venom film. * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius: An scientist from Life Foundations who specializes in artificial intelligence. He became Doctor Octopus after a lab accident rendered him bonded with his handling equipment, four mechanical tentacles which respond to his mind. ** Appearance: Based on his appearance in the 2018 Spider-Man PS4 video game. * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn: Harry's father and a scientist, engineer, billionaire, founder and owner of Oscorp, who tested an unstable strength enhancer on himself and became the insane and powerful villain known as the Green Goblin. He was killed in a battle by Crimson Spider, leading his son Harry to start a quest for revenge on Crimson Spider. ** Appearance: Based on Willem Dafoe's character in Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man film. * Electro / Max "Soulpower" Dillon: Once a popular Heavy Metal rock star, Max "Soulpower" Dillon was turned into a powerful, electrical creature while performing near a power line during a fight between Crimson Spider and Ronan the Accuser, electrocuting him and causing him to fall into a tank full of genetically-engineered electric eels , then taking the alias of "Electro". ** Appearance: Visually an Caucasian man with a blue Mohawk hair, a spiky beard and a typical Heavy Metal guitarist with rock-star attire. His Electro form is added with a blue skin (similar to the character in the Ultimate Comics and Jamie Foxx's character in The Amazing Spider-Man 2). * Rhino / Joseph "Bone Saw" McGraw: A former wrestler who Crimson Spider defeated in a cage match at the wrestling tournament, which ruined Bone Saw's fame and career. He was then met with Harry Osborn / Dark Goblin, who (having learned of Crimson Spider's past as a wrestler and Bone Saw's wish for revenge) injected him with a serum which turned him into a nearly mindless humanoid rhinoceros. ** Appearance: Based on Randy Savage's character in Sam Raimi's first Spider-Man film. His Rhino form is an elderly variant of the character seen in Ultimate Spider-Man. Issues # A Legend Reborn - Following the deaths of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May and his removal from the Daily Bugle (all caused by Crimson Spider), Peter Parker tries to reform his ruined life by starting a new career as a scientist in Pym Industries. There, he discovers that he received a new body enhancement from the serums he was injected with after Crimson Spider attacked him and gets help from his new boss Hank Pym in learning to use this new powers for the greater good, starting his career as the new Captain America. # Maximum Justice - Peter Parker continues protecting New York and inspiring the citizens' hearts with peace and hope as Captain America while keeping his life as both a hero and citizen balanced and working to solve more secrets about his family's past (including the ones about his long lost sister Teresa). Meanwhile, a experiment in Hammer Industries goes wrong and drastically changes one young scientist's life forever while Peter's cousin Felicia Parker-Reilly works to overcome her parents' death by starting her own destiny as a new heroine. # Lost Daughter - Devastated over the death of her father Mar-Vell by the hands of Crimson Spider, Mary Jane Watson is given comfort and confidence by Disha Khan, who encourages her with great knowledge of the hero Mar-Vell would have wanted her to be. Now Mary Jane trains to master her newfound Kree powers to be prepared to fulfill her father's goal to maintain universal peace. This issue is set in the middle of the events of the first issue. # Children of Marvel - Under the mentorship of Mar-Vell's long time friend and trusted Kree ally Yon-Rogg, Mary Jane starts her destiny as the new universal protector Captain Marvel by saving innocent beings from alien tyrants and bandits. As she makes new friends in other planets (including the humanoid tree Groot), Mary Jane also senses that her father's other children from different worlds have awakened their full potential and are now searching for her everywhere across the Galaxy. # War Family - While Eddie Brock spies on Life Foundation with the classified resources of J. Jonah Jameson's wife Marla Madison, Peter, Teresa and Felicia work alongside their cousin Jack in the great contribution for Alchemax and the company's association with Pym Industries. But a battle between Crimson Spider and Norman Osborn, whose experiment-gone-wrong turned him into the monstrous Green Goblin, might threaten their moment of peace. # Father's Legacy - While working to solve the secrets about their father's past, Mary Jane and her siblings discover Jocasta, an A.I. system designed by Mar-Vell to be a peacekeeping program. Learning of their parentage and dedication, Jocasta joins the siblings in protecting the innocents as they work to save alien animals from the Halfworld Robots. # Patriotic Love - Mary Jane Watson returns home with her siblings and crew after hearing news of a new Captain America protecting the citizens and stopping violence and cruelty in New York. Peter Parker also learns of the coming of Captain Marvel arriving to protect the citizens from crime and injustice and decides to great her. Of course this welcoming committee will become a reunion of lovers when Peter and Mary Jane learn of each other's past whereabouts. At the same time, Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn's relationships with their girlfriends Sally Avril and Liz Allan slowly go from bad to worse while Eddie Brock begins experience a new strange behavior after his last attempt to expose Life Foundation. # Lethal Shadows - Continuing the events of the previous issue, Eddie Brock, now the host of Life Foundation's fugitive Symbiote which imbues him with super-human abilities and a horrific alter-ego: "Venom", is given the opportunity to get revenge on Crimson Spider for ruining his life and killing his lover Maria. And Brock plans to do so by kidnapping Sally Stark and threatening to kill her unless Crimson Spider reveals himself. Captain America and Captain Marvel now rush to save their friend and stop both Venom and Crimson Spider from making a more devastating mistake. # Assemble! - Thanos arrives on Earth to collect an powerful artifact which will begin his goal of eliminating half of the universe. Captain America and Captain Marvel consequently gather their families and allies to stop the Mad Titan's invasion before it is too late. # A New Beginning - Peter and Mary Jane continue their lives anew by starting a new family. The same is said to their relatives (Peter's sister Teresa and their cousins Jack and Felicia and Mary Jane's siblings) who are starting their own part in the family. Of course their duties as Avengers remain intact for the greater good as they set out to stop Red Skull from using Life Foundation's resources for his greater goals with Hydra. # New Kids in Town - Following their success in stopping Doctor Octopus from trying to create his army of Spider-Soldiers using the same formula responsible for Crimson Spider's powers, Captain America and Black Panther look after and train Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy, who had been injected with samples of the Lab spider's formula and gained their own spider powers. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel discovers that Disha Khan's daughter Kamala has gained her own Inhuman powers from the Terrigen Mist and decides to train her as well. The couple, however, must also protect the new young heroes from Crimson Spider, who believes that Miles and Gwen are "clones of him created by Doctor Octopus to frame him", and Hala the Accuser, who seeks to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth, including Kamala. # Symbiote Crisis - Eddie Brock has managed to fully master the Venom Symbiote inside him and the two have agreed to only hurt criminals and villains. However, they must still surpass the challenge of facing enemies as powerful as (or more powerful than) they are. While the Avengers work to solve the secrets more about the Symbiotes' origins, Venom and Brock must stop Carlton Drake, who had merged with tyrannical Symbiote Riot and plans to bring in the rest of the Symbiotes from Klyntar to Earth. # Titans Intertwined - During a battle against Crimson Spider and the new villain Electro, Mecha-Hulk encounters a hulking humanoid tigress calling herself the Queen Tigress, who is looking to find her one place in the world. As they help the Avengers stop an animal smuggling led by Ulysses Klaw and Kraven the Hunter in Wakanda, Mecha-Hulk and Tigra progressively bond the more learn they have more in common than they believe. Most importantly, they are not truly far away from their human selves. # Thunder - The Avengers work to solve the secrets surround Groot's origins while working to protect him from the Thunderbolts, a group of super-powered mercenaries working for Oscorp executive Truman Marsh, who wants to brainwash Groot as a living weapon for "human evolution". Things get more serious when the Green Goblin returns to Norman Osborn's mind and launches an attack on both the Thunderbolts and the Avengers. # Sinister Forces - Looking for revenge on Crimson Spider for the death of his father Norman, Harry Osborn injects himself with the same serum and equipment as his father, becoming the Dark Goblin, and forms the Sinister Syndicate, a group of villains (consisting of himself, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Electro and Riot) who seek revenge on Crimson Spider, in order to battle and kill the vigilante. Knowing that the villains' hunt for their common foe will lead to collateral damage, the Avengers work to battle and thwart both Crimson Spider and the Syndicate before any innocent life is put at risk. The heroes are also joined in their hunt by Ghost Rider, who seeks to make both Crimson Spider and the Sinister Syndicate atone for their sins. References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Alternate Reality Category:Avengers Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Comic books Category:T-Rated comics